


appetitus

by WhyArentIBlessd



Series: From the Devildom [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Body Worship, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, POV Second Person, Reader is NOT gender neutral this time, Reader is male, Roughness, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyArentIBlessd/pseuds/WhyArentIBlessd
Summary: "I'm full, but I'm hungry for something else."
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Male Reader/Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: From the Devildom [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579723
Comments: 80
Kudos: 1036





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please skip this work in the series if you don't like mature content. I tagged it for maximum adult content, jic mature didn't cover it, so you've been warned. ♡ 
> 
> For reference, while these stories are gathered together in a ‘series’, they in no way have any relation to one another. Each MC is meant to be unique and different, as is their relationships to the brothers. I have sorted them into a series more to keep them gathered together rather than because they are in any way connected. There is no continuity between stories or MCs, aside from anything explicitly stated or canonic events. Sorry for any confusion!

The Devildom was growing more and more comfortable every day, despite its strange quirks, and you were slowly getting your footing. Despite Lucifer’s callous warnings about all of his brothers, you were surprised by how helpful they could all be in getting you acclimatized to the plane. You’d been given clothes, and you’d been given your D.D.D., and every brother was at least accommodating enough to assist you with your major stumbling points when Mammon wasn’t around. The warnings from Lucifer about each of them seemed almost laughable: Mammon was ‘scummy and unreliable’, Levi was an antisocial brat, Satan was ‘deceptive’ and duplicitous, Asmodeus was a manipulative narcissist, and Beelzebub was ravenous to a fault… a much more human-eating fault than the others.’

However, Asmodeus had been the one to measure you for your new clothes, though he had been a little uncomfortably handsy about the whole process, and Mammon’s unreliable nature was balanced by his reluctantness to admit he was eager for your attention and praise. Beelzebub may pick at your plates, but he was harmless about it and is childlike innocence was unspeakably endearing. Levi seemed like he might consider warming up to you, especially after the pact and the slow tolerance he was growing to your ‘normie ass germs’. Satan and Belphie had been harmless, as far as you could tell, and it all seemed like Lucifer’s warnings -at least about his brothers- were all for nothing.

Dragging Mammon down to breakfast one morning, you were happy to settle in. Asmodeus had finally helped you fix the way the uniform jacket sat awkwardly on your shoulders, explaining it had been one that Lord Diavolo had gathered from a broader student, and you had been wearing it as best you could, but it felt good to come down to breakfast in a _properly fitted_ uniform. Asmodeus was thrilled, hands finding your waist immediately as you moved to sit down, and you couldn’t help but freeze at the touch, disconcerted.

“Ahh, look at our little human, growing into his uniform.” Asmodeus teased, making you suck in a breath as he squeezed you. You’d learned not to squirm away, lest you incite him to chase you, and you looked over your shoulder at him impatiently. He had that look on his face that spelt trouble, especially with his hands on you, and you were glad to feel Mammon tug on your lapel.

“Hey, let him eat.” He growled, half rising as he pulled on you and the tug of war began. “Get outta here, you lech. If you wanted the human, you should’a volunteered for it in the first place.” He gave you one firm tug, making you smack your leg against the table, but Asmodeus let go as you caught yourself and just smiled slyly at you as you straightened and hurried to sit down. You didn’t need him to have the advantage any more than he already had, and the avatar of lust just winked.

“Ehhh, are you saying that he doesn’t look better in the uniform now that it fits? Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to see our little human all made up?” Asmodeus complained, tossing his head a little as he returned to his seat. It was a little awkward to see Mammon gawk at you for a moment, trying to get a good look at you, and you frowned as you noticed Satan making a similar, albeit more thoughtful expression.

“Should I just get up?” You asked sarcastically, setting down the fork you’d just picked up. You were expecting some scoffs and a dismissal, but Lucifer made your ears burn when he piped up so casually.

“I do believe a display is in order.” Lucifer hummed, touching his chin thoughtfully with a graceful hand. “Please rise, let’s see this hard work that this one won’t shut up about.”

“ _HeyI!_ ”

Sighing, you rose up from your chair again slowly, watching Lucifer for the sign that enough was enough, but he waved you along with his free hand until you’d pushed out your chair and gotten to your feet properly. He tipped his head to one side, thoughtful as he made you stand on display, and you narrowed your eyes at Mammon as he hid a snicker from you.

“Perhaps a turn?” Lucifer suggested, forcing you to bite the inside of your cheek. “For all of my brother’s effort.” He had a way of making a light comment sound like a very stern command, like you had _better_ do as he suggest, and you begrudgingly lifted your hands away from your sides in a helpless gesture before you turned in a full circle. “Excellent, thank you.”

You were happy to sink into your seat again in a hurry, scowling at Mammon as he muttered something about how ‘ _fitted_ and _perfect_ ’ your uniform was, and you stole the chance to give him a slap to the shoulder.

“You see, it is perfectly tailored.” Asmodeus bragged, happy to admire his nails as you settled down and tried to focus on your breakfast. “You should all be thanking me. Who knew our human could clean up so well? Certainly not me in that mess before. You’re welcome, I take cash, credit, and flesh.”

While they were busy laughing at your expense and needling Asmodeus for his unscrupulous claim, you were happier to focus on your meal and start eating. It was the usual delicious food, variants of the meals you knew and loved but made with more… unusual ingredients, and you realized halfway through it that there was still more to get through. Wait, your plate hadn’t started half empty.

You had to look over at Beelzebub, sitting to one side of you like usual, and raise your eyebrows. From the opposite end of the table, you ended up squarely in Lucifer’s line of sight and you got too see all the brothers. Levi and Asmodeus, closest to the first-born brother despite their hostility towards one another, with Leviathan and an empty seat beside their respective brothers. Belphegor never came to breakfast, leaving his middle seat eternally empty, and Beelzebub and Mammon were closest to you on your end. You had to wonder whether Beelzebub had swapped seats with Belphegor to sit beside you and pick at your plate, but you didn’t mind him cutting into the extravagant portion.

He looked a little off, fork seemingly caught in his mouth as he stared down at his plate, and you could hear him mindlessly chewing on the fork as it slowly began to disappear into his mouth.

“Hey Beel, is the silverware better than the batwings today?” You asked, happy to tease someone else now, but the expression he gave you made you reconsider. When you spoke, his eyes shifted to you and they were unusual; he looked at you like _food_ , for the first time, and you couldn’t puzzle out the brief furrow it put in his forehead before he seemed to realize his mistake.

“Oh, no, I was thinking.” Beelzebub rumbled, looking down at the stub of his fork in disappointment. He hurried to reinvest himself in his plate, eyes down, and you restrained the question by a hair as he seemed to hunch his shoulders. You didn’t want to interrupt him, considering he was putting in such a strange amount of effort, so you bit your tongue, but Lucifer’s stare from the other end of the table made you certain that Beelzebub wasn’t to be interrupted. You ate as much as you could before you had to leave, eager to escape the heavy weight of the first-born’s focus, and Mammon was happy to make himself a nuisance as you two left for class.

While classes meant Solomon, and Solomon meant vaguely threatening auras and a surreal sense that he was out to sabotage you by ensnaring your housemates in a pact, it was a breath of fresh air. No one in the whole school cared about you as much as the brothers seemed to, so no one looked twice when you came in with a proper uniform. You could get through your day comfortably, focusing on your soul and the tasks set out for you without Asmodeus to torment you about your body. It was never your favourite subject, least of all when you really had no response and no way to derail the conversation, so all the attention to your clothes had been torture.

The closest you came to a compliment all day was from Simeon, the angel that he was, when he passed by and remarked pleasantly that it was nice to see they’d found you something your size. He kept it civil, just warm enough to avoid being clinical, and he was kind as he straightened the jacket over your shoulders helpfully. It was a welcome change from Asmodeus’ invasive touch, the way he pawed at you without reserve, and you gladly invited Simeon to sit with you while you puzzled through some tasks. Mammon was who knows where profiting from who knows what, and you were happy to take advantage of his absence.

Besides his peaceful demeanor, it gave you the opportunity to pick his brains over one of the more difficult tasks on your plate. It would be nice to have a fresh perspective on it; you’d been agonizing over it for days.

When you returned home, satisfied you might have found a way through the final task, you were surprised to find the House of Lamentation was quiet and you reveled in the chance to relax in the common rooms. The den was always a mess of activity during waking hours, either Satan and Asmodeus, or Mammon tormenting Leviathan back into the darkness of his bedroom. The chance to sprawl out by the fire and relax was a treat, and you were just tossing your book bag down onto the chaise lounge beside the mantle when Lucifer came in, making you glance up as he did so.

“Do you mind if we step into somewhere private?” Lucifer asked, saying your name in a way that made your muscles tense, but you got back up in a hurry.

“Sure, where do you-”

“Come with me.” Lucifer swept into the hall calmly, sucking the warmth out of the room, and you supposed you could come back for your bag as you hurried to catch up with him. He didn’t wait up at all, making the trek back to his room, and he closed the door after you firmly. “Excellent, thank you.”

“So… what do you need to talk about?” You questioned tensely, unable to help your morbid curiosity as he rested against his desk and turned to face you. It was imposing to say the least, watching him cross his arms over his chest, but you had to know.

“I know for a fact that I warned you about all of my abysmal brothers.” Lucifer began, sounding exasperated already. “Now, I am choosing to warn you again, more specifically. I want you to give Beelzebub a _wide_ berth until I tell you otherwise. He isn’t feeling himself and I would prefer to avoid any unfortunate incidents.”

“He didn’t seem like himself. He didn’t pick at anyone’s food.” You admitted, feeling a little relieved that you weren’t the only one to notice. Lucifer could be harsh with them, but he was thankfully not inattentive, as much as he pretended to ignore them. “Is he sick?”

“No, his appetite just isn’t what it should be.” Lucifer sighed, lifting a hand to rub one temple irritably. “I’m hoping that he comes out of this slump, he will feel better. For now, leave him be. He needs space and time to recover, which should be soon enough.”

“Is there anything I can do?” You offered before Lucifer’s warning really sunk in, and when his frown deepened, you continued. “Humans usually stick closer when one of them isn’t feeling well. If he’s sick, I could try and make something extra when I’m in charge of food, or-”

“ _No_.” Lucifer’s voice dropped, icy, and he was surprisingly tense. “I want you to avoid him, and give him the space to recover on his own. I’ve told you that he is risky, and I am telling you now that I cannot guarantee your safety. Stay _away_ from Beelzebub until I tell you otherwise. Am I quite clear?”

Now _that_ was an order, and you jerked in shock as he pinned you in place with his stare. He expected an answer, and an answer that was in his favour, and you squirmed inwardly under his scrutiny until you couldn’t put it off anymore.

“Alright, I- I’ll do my best. He spends a lot of time with Mammon and I. We usually watch TV together.” You explained, trying to get some ground under the unyielding request.

“Then I insist you do not find yourselves alone. I will be telling Mammon that I expect him to accompany you _at all times_.” Lucifer said tightly, exhaling through his nose as he stepped away from his desk to approach you. “I do not want you exposed to harm. Least of all from one of my youngest brothers. As you may have seen, my younger siblings are lacking in control.”

Nodding, you weren’t surprised to have him mention it. Leviathan had shown that fact off very easily; even Mammon compared to Lucifer was unrestrained.

“Good.” Lucifer, satisfied, gave your shoulder a pat before he let the hand on your shoulder turn you towards the door again. “Now you may go. If we understand each other, we shouldn’t have need for such impersonal discussions again any time soon.”

You sure _hoped_ not.

Ushered back out the door you’d come into, you felt vaguely dazed by the suddenness of it all and you glanced back at Lucifer’s closed door uncertainly before you wandered back to the den. By now, Satan was perched in the spot you’d been ready to claim, invested in a book that looked like it could have once been lost to time. You felt mildly defeated, your spot claimed and your good mood ruffled, and you swept up your bag to take advantage of the last bits of light in the planetarium. It would be empty, thankfully, and hopefully it would be the quiet enough to relax and pick apart the sudden cornering Lucifer had given you. After this morning, being put on the spot a second time was a little too much to handle.

Perhaps you could coax Belphegor into sharing a nap, and you could put the whole thing out of your mind for now.

As you were making your way up, you were surprised to have Mammon stumble across you, but he was gregarious and overwhelming as usual. He was his usual self, filling up your whole attention and unapologetically pleased to do so, and you couldn’t resist the exchange of praise and punishment that usually took place. You had to resist the desire to pinch his cheek or ruffle his hair, but you two were settling into a walking pace again when a low voice broke your concentration and made Mammon huff.

“Where are you going?” It was Beelzebub, as your usual luck would have it, and you let Mammon lean on one of your shoulders contently as you looked up at the tall avatar blocking your path. He looked a little lost, not as dazed as this morning but still not quite his ravenous self, and the way he held his bag in one arm reminded you of Belphegor and his favourite pillow.

How did Lucifer expect you to turn him away if he was going to toddle around like _that_?

“I’m going up to the planetarium to relax. Satan stole my spot by the fire.” You told him helplessly, shrugging a little and glancing at Mammon. “And Mammon is coming with me, I think.”

“You can’t get rid of me _that_ easy!” He scoffed, throwing his arm around your shoulders. “I’m comin’ too!” You knew you had him, putting it like that, and you resisted the urge to gloat as you turned your attention back to Beelzebub. You had Mammon with you, so it couldn’t be bad… right?

“Do you want to come too?” You questioned, “You look tired. Is Belphegor awake?”

“He’s not back.” Beelzebub elaborated, making you nod understandingly, and he encroached on the both of you like a big groggy dog. “I was going to sleep, but it’s not the same… can I sleep with you?” If he could have been any more harmless, you were sure he would have been a cute woodland creature. He even reached out one heavy hand to catch your forearm, his lax grip reminding you of the ducky pull along toys you saw toddlers with.

“Yeah,” What could it hurt? You couldn’t help but smile. “why not. I need to study, so you can come along. Maybe you just need someone there to put you at ease a bit.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DECIDED TO STRETCH THIS OUT ONE MORE CHAPTER, JUST TO MAKE YOU SWEAT XD

Was Lucifer talking about the right Beelzebub? Or was there some other person named Beelzebub that had taken his brother’s place?

Despite his warnings a few hours earlier, you were still up in the planetarium with both your companions, and Lucifer seemed to be pretty much entirely wrong. You three had settled down, you with your books open as you tried to be determined to complete more tasks, but between Mammon and Beelzebub, you were heavily derailed. Mammon had introduced you to the app for your D.D.D. that was the Devildom’s best streaming service, and you three had fallen easily down the rabbit hole of more television for this plane.

Piled up in the planetarium, trying to make the most of the collection of cushions, the three of you ended up piled together and you had gladly crossed over Mammon to use his belly as a pillow while Beelzebub took a more intense approach. He was mostly on your back, his arms around your waist as he used your back as a pillow, and he was sleeping soundly there. The three of you were drifting in and out of sleep, Mammon’s device lying forgotten on his chest as he listened to the narrative, and you were drawing lazily on your empty notes page. You were too comfortable, lying here between them, and you were quite content to lounge around for the evening. It was almost as comfortable as piling into bed for movie night, and you were much happier lounging around instead of studying.

It was the feeling of Beelzebub moving that made you shift, confused for a moment as it felt like he was digging his jaw into you, and you glanced back over your shoulder at his prone form to see his jaw working around nothing. He was… sleep eating, perhaps? It was a little unusual, but certainly very cute, and he couldn’t help it- gluttony was in his nature.

“Beel,” You tried to shift a little, wake him from his hungry dream and encourage him to eat something, but he growled sluggishly and his grip on you tightened. You could have sworn you heard his teeth click together, making you jump slightly in his tight grip, and he went from amusing to threatening. He was already gripping you firmly, his arms iron bars, and you tried to stay calm as his dream chewing continued, hand hurrying to grab Mammon by the collar.

He groaned, disapproving, but you tugged it firmly to shake him awake.

“Mammon, help me wake Beel!” You commanded, happy to enact your pact now as Beelzebub dreamed on, seeming restless and hungry. “He’s sleep eating and I don’t want to be a snack.” It wasn’t painful, but it was certainly strange and it made you uneasy again. He was groaning and moaning as he rubbed his eyes, hurrying to sit up as best he could. You two were just getting ready to rouse the tense brother when he seemed to go slack, relaxing now as his grip wilted, and you hissed for Mammon to wait as you tried to reassess him now.

“Well, am I helpin’ you or not?” Mammon grumbled, hands raised at the ready. He had to obey, waiting as you watched Beelzebub and waited for more, but the redhead was seemingly peaceful again. In his sleep, he nuzzled your back slightly, but the taller man was still once more. You dared to let yourself relax, and Mammon let out a suffering sigh. “I guess not. Fuckin’ wakin’ me for nothin’… ridiculous. You’re too much.”

"Look, Lucifer said Beel was going to be even more dangerous than usual. I'm just trying not to get eaten, okay?" You could hardly believe him sometimes, lifting a hand to swat one cheek irritably, and Mammon complained heartily until you two could agree to return to watching the streamed show. It was harder to focus now that Beelzebub's odd mood had made itself known again, but you did your best to sink back into the lore of the show Mammon was showing you. Beelzebub grew more and more restless as the day dragged on, shuffling his grasp on you and unable to completely lie still like usual. It took all your power not to text Lucifer and ask about it, not wanting to give the first-born brother any more of an excuse to separate you all, but you were quick to take notes.

You were hoping that indulging him in all this rest would satisfy his body and have him back to normal, especially considering you had only seen Belphegor sleep this much, and you were hopeful he would recover soon.

By the time your stomach was groaning for dinner, you were reluctant to wake Beelzebub and you and Mammon played a few games of rock-paper-scissors before you got the short lot. Shifting slightly, you managed to get mostly onto your side and you reached down to tousle his hair carefully. No need to jostle the poor guy too much when he’d been chewing near your spine all night.

“Beel, hey…” You called, Mammon already shuffling to get up. “it’s time for dinner. You can’t sleep all day. You need to eat something.” He squeezed you again, enough to make you hold your breath, but he let out a deep sigh and he lifted his heavy head, eyes more closed than open. “Hey, man, dinnertime. Let’s get something into you. I don’t think you’ve gone so long without a snack since I got here.” He was so groggy looking laying there clinging to your side that you had to ruffle his hair again despite Mammon’s protests about inequality. Beelzebub just lifted his chin a little, angling his head into the attention until you pulled away and began to sit up. His heavy arms unwound slowly, the redhead blinking a little more as he seemed to wake up, and he yawned widely before getting to his feet. You had to ask: “You okay?”

“I just need to eat.” Beelzebub mumbled and tugged on your arm, prompting you up faster. “Lucifer says my appetite is worse now. He says I need more sleep _and_ food, not just food.”

Now _that_ made sense. If he was just needing more of everything, it made sense- he wasn’t sleeping enough for his growing appetite, and that outbalanced how much he ate, which made him too tired _to_ eat, which just made him hungrier.

“You should do it. If you need more sleep, stay home.” What a relief; he would get better once it balanced out again. He and Belphegor were twins after all… this shouldn’t have been such a surprise. “I can bring your work home so you don’t fall behind, and then you can rebalance. You can sleep through TV time if you want.” With a nod from the taller avatar, you set your worries aside. Take that, Lucifer, everything would be just fine and you didn’t need to cut one of your favourite brothers out of your life for any period of time.

“If you two are done, let’s _go_!” Mammon crowed, drawing your attention over to the staircase and your escort a little sheepishly.

“Coming!” Shifting his grip, you took Beelzebub by the hand and led him back down into the rest of the house.Mammon childishly claimed your other arm, taking you by the wrist as if to stake claim on the other side of you, and your trio toddled back down through the house to the dining room comfortably. Beelzebub seemed more like himself after the nap, despite the strange sleep chewing, but you were hoping you could put that out of your mind after a heavy meal.

Marching in, Mammon yanking on your arm impatiently as he claimed he was starving, you were happy to pull them both in to the table. You let go of Beelzebub’s heavy hand easily, pushing out your own chair as Mammon claimed he wanted to annihilate you in his newest game. Feeling much lighter, you were ready to take the rowdy pale haired avatar down in whatever challenge he gave you, but you could feel Lucifer watching you suspiciously before he seemed to be satisfied.

Beelzebub, on the other hand, seemed to deflate at the table as their plates filled, eating robotically as he sat there and seemed to just stare into space. You tried to catch his attention, leaning into his view a little as Mammon bragged about his scores, but he seemed to be fixated on Mammon’s plate now and eventually you just gave up.

Mammon was always happy to take up all of your attention, as usual. He had everything and anything to tell you about in the loudest talking voice he could manage, and you didn’t mind a little background noise. He was just as likely to go on with or without your input, and by the end of the meal, you were just nodding and chewing, mind further and further away. Until something touched your ankle, making you nearly bite the inside of your cheek in surprise. Beelzebub was looking at you now, clearly having tried to get your attention, and you nudged him back with a grin. The big guy looked a little perkier, even if he was still groggy like this, and it made your heart swell.

“Wanna come watch me wipe the floor with Mammon?” You offered smugly, happy to hear Mammon shout and seethe about how he would kick your butt. “You can take the bed if you need another nap.”

“’Kay, I’ll bring snacks.”

“Hey, now that’s the Beel I know. You’re on.” You said smugly, grinning, and the expression on his face set you at ease. Lucifer was crazy- Beelzebub just needed some restful sleep… maybe Belphegor could help him get it more often.

You had to wonder why Lucifer was so frightened about something so minor, that thread of concern tugging at the back of your mind, but you did your best to ignore it. You didn't need that concern, not when you were planning a fun night with the boys, but it still bothered you. Was he going to fall asleep so hard that he crushed you under his weight? Was he going to sleep for a thousand years and get so hungry in the midst of it that he sleep ate you and your bed? Well, Mammon would be there, so there was no harm in it if anything did happen. You were happy to cross ankles with him under Lucifer's watchful eye, ignoring Asmodeus as he teased you about your first school day in fitting clothes, and you just tried to appease everyone who wanted your attention.

You were all too eager to get up from the table, citing cleaning up as a way to keep Mammon and the others at bay as you fled to your bedroom, and you were glad to just flop down on the bed. If anyone had told you in advance that you were going to be transported to a demon plane full of handsome avatars for sin, you would have laughed at them, but here you were. It was madness, thinking about it, and you just tried to relax and let the oddness of it wash over you.

Eventually you did make it to the shower and you could throw on some sleepwear. Mammon would only stay away so long, and Beelzebub- was already in?

You nearly dropped your D.D.D. when you came out of the bathroom and realized Beelzebub was curled up on your big bed already. He looked quite content, hanging off almost every edge of it how as he took up the full space, but he stirred as you came in and made you thankful you'd brought shorts and a tee in with you.

"Hey, I didn't hear you come in." At all. Maybe one of these days you could learn the trick for all their infernal sneakiness.

"'s trying to wait. I didn't want to miss it." Beelzebub was ever the softie, hitting you right in your weak spot as he mumbled under his breath and shifted his bulk onto his side. "Mammon's grabbing the stuff." And there was that Beel-sized bowl of hellishly good popcorn they made here, ready and waiting for your gaming.

"Do you want the bed to yourself?" You questioned, eyeing his sprawl with amusement now as you took it all in. He had practically rag-dolled onto your little bed and it was comically too small, but he looked comfier than ever. The way he moved to accommodate you sitting on the bed spoke for him, giving you space on the outward side to sit and relax with him, and you gladly piled on to lean back against his side, much like you had Mammon in the planetarium. His free arm slipped around your waist comfortably, hand cradling one hip gently, but you were very used to touch from the tallest brother. You had all ended up passing out in one bed together more nights than you could count, so it wasn't like he hadn't touched you for longer. Even Mammon was clinger at times, though Beelzebub in this odd state was coming in close second.

Mammon wasn't long, throwing the door open as he claimed he was ready to obliterate your pixelated self, and you relished in the challenge. He was charmingly competitive, unable to help himself from throwing himself completely into everything and giving it his all, and he was howling and talking smack from the very moment he started the match. He was so animated that it made his brother seem like the night to his day, and you were enjoying yourself immensely between the two of them.

Soon, Beelzebub had to sit up and settle behind you like a big armchair. He was comfortable watching apparently -you'd asked to be sure- and he just used you as a leaning post as Mammon began to gain the upper hand. It was inevitable as he got into it, determined to beat you even if the stakes were nonexistent, but you were happy to give him something to strive for. Beelzebub just continued his clinginess, his arms around your middle as he leaned on you in return, and you just leaned back to balance him out. His chin rested in your head somewhat, what with your height difference, but he seemed more than comfortable enough with leaning on you and curling over to make it more possible. You would have offered to move, let him find a better position he could cozy up to you with, but he was content and you were distracted.

Not that he wasn't growing distracting on his own.

Beelzebub wasn't usually one to sit completely still, but he was antsier than usual. He was picking at your sleep shirt absently, trying in vain to completely settle his hands, and it seemed like your sides had become a new game. It was beginning to lean towards ticklish, his fidgeting seemingly light as he tried to make it discrete, and you muffled a chuckle as you shifted, leaning to one side slightly.

You clicked your tongue as Mammon beat you in your moment of weakness, hearing him let out a shout of victory. It startled you, his volume, but the jerk of surprise only made Beelzebub pause and squeeze you. It was kind of sweet, realizing he'd been startled by it too, and you just let go of your controller to put his arms with one hand. He was gripping either side like he expected to have to flee with you, Mammon gloating heartily, so you turned around a little and tried to console him.

What you didn't expect was the anger on his face, Beelzebub looking stormier than you'd ever seen him, and you froze as he turned his stare to you next. It softened from anger to irritation, his brow still rumpled, but he still looked beyond done with Mammon.

“Has he always been this loud?" He questioned under his breath before you could speak, frowning as he watched his older sibling set up another match.

"Unfortunately." You admitted, shrugging, and the sigh he made was so very _Lucifer_ that it made you laugh a little. "If you need to go, I get it." You got an even firmer squeeze, a hug to make his intentions clear, and you patted his arms again comfortingly as he shook his head.

"No," He grumbled, shaking his head firmly. "if Mammon is here, I'm here."

"You're both always welcome." You tried to console him, but the comment didn't change his stormy expression. He looked frustrated still, but he nodded in approval before he just buried his face in the back of your head. He sulked like a child, unhappy with his brother over something so small, and you just let him sulk as Mammon challenged you to a second game.

You ended up playing over ten matches with him clutching you like this, Beelzebub becoming more clingy as the battles raged on, and you put him and his fidgeting out of your mind. He was comforting almost, his fidgety nature becoming easy to forget about, and once it stopped being ticklish, it was kind of nice. He was close to falling asleep again like before, his rhythmic breathing near your ear telling you just how relaxed he was as he fell into that groggy daze, and the body heat he shared with you more than made up for any wayward tickles. He wasn't rough with you even like this, tapping on each of your ribs gently as he seemed to count them up and down, and you let him seemingly size you up as you sat there. You'd always known he was bigger than you, having regularly borrowed clothes from his shortest sibling, but feeling him map you like a compass across a charred course was sort of shocking. You'd have to ask him what prompted all this, considering he was usually a little more reserved with contact, but for now...

"Can we play something else?" You groaned finally, admitting defeat and tossing down your controller. "Or just watch TV? I think my thumbs are coming off."

"Says the _loser_ who just lost twelve rounds!" Mammon crowed, thrilled, and he grinned and punched the air victoriously. You could feel Beelzebub flinch a little, his grip twitching slightly tighter before he relaxed again, and he shifted restlessly. He was so on edge lately, overprotective, and it would have been sweeter had it not been very unnecessary. Mammon was the last person he should be worried about hurting you.

"Mammon, easy," You chided, letting him gloat as he headed over to the TV to unplug the game system. "Beel was sleeping. Pick something to watch and let's get some sleep."

"I'm okay with just sleeping..." Beelzebub protested into your hair, grumbling, but his belly gurgled to correct him. “or eating.” It was reassuring to hear, considering how out of character he had been, but he seemed more than a little embarrassed as he pulled away.

"Gonna get a midnight snack?" You asked cheekily, rising and unable to resist stretching out your sore limbs. It felt good after lounging around for so long, even if you were just going to go to bed anyways, and he nodded as he hurried out of the bedroom. Well, at least he wasn't-

"Cool, crisis averted." Mammon said bluntly, making you freeze and turn back to him. He looked relieved, definitely not helping your suspicion, and when he met your stare, he shrugged: "What? Lucifer put me on even _more_ human sittin' duty than usual. If we played any more of this, I was gonna lose my shit. I hate this game." He seemed all too glad to pack up, slinging the bag over his shoulder, and he proclaimed: "I'm goin' t bed, so just don't die by mornin'." He all but _slammed_ the door to your bedroom as he fled, making a mad dash for his and eager to get into trouble, and you weren't surprised. Tell Mammon he _had_ to do something and good luck...

At least it meant you'd get to sleep soundly. You'd shared your dorm bed more than enough times and you were long overdue for a relaxing night to yourself. Beelzebub was back to snacking, Mammon was done playing babysitter for the night, and all was well.

Stripping out of your sleep shirt and gladly crawling under the covers in your shorts, you were happy to get snug under the thick layer of blanket and you sighed deeply as your eyes closed. The lights you could never pinpoint seemed to dim automatically, making going to bed nearly effortless as you settled down against the pillows, and sleep claimed you easily as you relaxed, on your breathing as you let yourself drift off for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting long and out of hand.

In the midst of your dreaming, sleeping peacefully, you were disturbed slightly and you had to stir, struggling to stay asleep before you peeked your eyes open. You couldn't quite see in the darkness, just a dark shape crawling onto the end of the bed, and you shifted uncertainly before the bulk shifted and his shoulders gave him away. It was a relief, if it was a little strange, but you much preferred an unexpected brother to a new, terrifying monster of this plane.

"Beel, hey..." You mumbled groggily, rubbing at one eye as you pushed yourself up with one hand. The biggest brother crawled over your legs and into the other half of the bed, seeming content to settle into his usual movie watching space, and you turned with him to look at him in confusion. "What's going on?" He wasn't usually crawling into your bed at this time of night, especially this long after the movies and episode were finished.

"I'm done eating, so I came back." He hummed, his eyes heavy as he settled down and easily grabbed for you. Beelzebub wormed right under the blankets instead of just flopping down, arms out for you as he did so and snuggling up to you as he replied. "I'm still tired. I wanted to sleep here."

You frowned thoughtfully at the request from him, considering he was already getting quite comfortable, but he tried to appease you with a head tilt and a slight frown.

"Alright, but next time you need to sleep with Mammon." You admitted, feeling guilty at wanting to kick him out. He was desperate for companionship and a good night's sleep, and you were just trying to listen to Lucifer's seemingly paranoid advice? That wasn't what friends did.

You laid back down to get comfortable as Beelzebub mumbled a thank you, pressed close to you as he settled down with a victory, but you couldn't help fidgeting. He was nice and warm, and you were more than familiar with his grip. However, the feeling of his callused hands on your sides, the roughness of his palms against your sleep warmed skin, made _you_ the fidgety one. It was new and exciting when you admitted it to yourself, feeling his hands on you so viscerally, and it started up the heat in your cheeks and ears immediately. Worse, he couldn't seem to keep himself still either. He was curled up to you, but he couldn't seem to get comfortable. He was shuffling his legs, adjusting his grip, and he even pushed his face into the side of your head in an effort to seek out the right position.

Talk about awkward.

Eventually, he had plastered himself close enough for his liking, cuddled up to you like you were a comfort object, and you could try and relax. He was back to handling you, moving his fingers much like before as he seemed to memorize the curves and lay of your waist. It was mortifying, feeling his hands slide back and forth over the side of your torso, but it was definitely appreciable.

It stoked the embers burning in your belly, left you tingling where the roughness of his hands trailed over your exposed skin, and you had to squirm slightly as his hand skimmed past your belly button, the waist band of your shorts cutting off the sensation. Just the fact that his hand had gotten that low, stirring the fabric, made your skin erupt in excited goose bumps.

You hurried to catch one hand, pulling it up to your chest and trying to regain some control of the cuddle. He was pressing into your back like this, fitted against the line if your body, and you were glad to hide your face in the pillow now, his nose in your hair. Holding his hand hostage only brought him closer, a nuzzle and a squeeze of your hand easily seeming to pacify him, but his other hand gladly stroked back and forth along one side, seemingly aimless as it roamed across your skin.

"Beel, I'm trying to sleep." You whispered, hoping you could convince him to knock it off. You were too sensitive, too shy in the face of all this touch, and you doubted you'd ever get to sleep like this. "What's wrong now?"

"I was just thinking," Beelzebub murmured, nuzzling your head again and making the back of your neck prickle. "about this morning. Before, it was hard to see how you are." You couldn't help how your stomach sucked inward a little as his fingertips grazed over your navel as he touched you. "Asmodeus made it fit you tight. Now it shows how you are, like this." He didn't quite make sense, your brows furrowing, but he happily gave your waist a squeeze, hand rising approvingly across your ribs. "It looks better… but now everyone has seen you."

"Everyone sees me every day." You corrected, unable to help how the heat rose in your face again. He made it sound like you'd gone to school naked, like this uniform was practically painted on- perhaps it was, by comparison, but he was making it sound so... "It isn't scandalous. My uniform fits like everyone else's now."

"Not like this." Beelzebub rumbled, and he shifted his head to nuzzle the back of your ear. The hand you'd taken began to move, roaming across your chest now as the heat of his breath stirred the hair behind your eat, and you felt his jaw shift again. Perfect. Perfect!

"Are you still hungry?" You questioned weakly, voice catching in your throat as he touched you so determinedly. He knew what he wanted, where he wanted his hands, and it made your breathing hiccup to feel him caress you. "I can go get something. I know where Levi hid some-" You didn't get to finish, your companion pressing his parted lips to the muscle in the side of your neck and nipped once, making you twitch. It cut you short, making you squirm and arch your back, but Beelzebub's heavy hands were there to catch you, stroking and undeterred. "Beel-" Your eyes widened.

"I'm hungry for something else." His claim made you quiver again, goose bumps rising and falling as his voice dipped on your name. He was rumbling now, his voice audible as much as you could feel it through your back, and he seemed happy to mouth at your neck more overtly. The small bite received a lot of attention, Beelzebub kissing and sucking at the sore spot in a way that made your thighs clench, and you twisted vainly away from his mouth, face burning. He was going to leave at least one mark at this rate, if not more, and as Beelzebub selected another spot to suck on, you couldn't help how it drew a sound from you. That, if his sudden squeeze was anything to go by, only encouraged him.

Hands shifting, Beelzebub took advantage of your squirming now and he happily let you writhe, marking up your collarbone next as one hand skimmed over your stomach, eager for more skin.

"No one sees me like anything." You tried to argue, flustered as he touched you in a way that bordered on hungry. He was going wild, a wave that seemed like it went right over your head, and you twitched as his fingers skimmed along the line your shorts made. "Its just the uniform, and no one pays attention to me anymore." You were shocked, your companion all over you now as you tried to find the words. "Beel, wait, slow down, I'm-"

"You don't notice, but people do." Beelzebub grumbled, hands firm for a moment as he reeled you back in against his chest. "People talk... they gossip. They say a lot when they don't think you're listening. They want to know how close you are to Mammon, to all of us... they want a lot of things that aren't any of their business." He was unapologetic to touch you now, manhandling you slightly as his hands trailed up, guiding your arms up and happily tracing along them. He was desperate to touch you like this, making your heart hammer as you tried to go along with him, and you felt his breath against your fingers before he was kissing those too. It felt like handcuffs, his thumbs rubbing circles against your wrists as he brushed his lips against you again, and your mind raced with your pulse. "Everyone saw you, everyone noticed. Asmo will have to undo it." Now _that_ made you frown.

"He _just_ made everything fit me." You argued, turning a little to look at him finally. "Why undo it now?"

"Because." Beelzebub practically growled, his voice as low as you'd ever heard it, and he sat up enough to trigger the lights now. As they slowly bloomed on in the darkness, giving you both a little light to see by, you saw the intense scowl on his face and your hands clenched at the sight of him. "If we demons want something, we just _have_ to have it." He clarified, squeezing your wrists now. Looming over you, holding your hands like this, he put a lump in your throat you hadn't expected and you struggled to stay still. "You don't notice because you're human, but people are watching you. Why else would Lucifer tell everyone to keep an eye on you? And why Mammon, and not me. Because I'll eat you up, that's why."

"He was joking." You couldn't help but feel a little cold as Beelzebub said it more seriously than anyone, eyes dark. "Mammon is older, so it makes sense that he takes on a big job. I know you wouldn’t actually-"

"No, its because he's _greedy_." Beel shifted now, releasing your wrists as he forced you onto your back and stared you down. "He's a hoarder. He never gives you anything if its what you want. He likes to keep things away from others." Beel buried his mouth back in your neck, heavy as he loomed over you, and the rumble rolled through him again, hands palming at your hips insistently. "I learned it from him. He doesn't think, but I _can't_ think. I _want_. I always want more, more everything."

He nipped you again, under your chin now as he moved, and you had to stifle a sound of surprise. He was getting restless again, hands all over you, and your gears were turning so fast it was hard to think. Beel was- no, he wasn't seriously- He sighed, something that made your stomach tingle, and you felt his hand at the fabric of your shorts again, lingering.

"I want you." He huffed honestly, blunt with you now as his low voice became the only sound in the room. "I want you all to myself. You're too tempting like this." His hands paused, heavy with context, and he slid them up and down your torso once, appreciatively. "I just wanna devour you... Asmodeus was too good with your clothes."

"I'm only human." You unglued your tongue reluctantly, feeling his eyes on you as he seemed to drink you in, distracted. "If you eat me, there will be nothing left."

"I don't want to _eat_ you." Beelzebub cut to the chase efficiently, hand leaving your waistband to grip one thigh instead. He could easily lift your leg, fingers curling under it as he grabbed at you, and he sucked in a sharp breath as he did so, massaging it curiously as he leaned into you. He looked like he had at breakfast, what you realize wasn't dazed expression but a hungry one, and it made your stomach suck inwards nervously.

"You have to be careful." You couldn't say no, couldn't deny the fact that you weren't frightened, and you were hoping that the growing tent in your shorts wouldn't an issue. "I'm fragile. Remember my wrist?" You didn't want to pass this up, this crazy turn of events that had led Beelzebub to go this far, and you were excited and apprehensive. "If I need to stop..."

"If you want me to stop, you can stop me." Beelzebub sounded so sure despite his strength, hand on your thigh wandering hungrily up into your lap, and he was hesitating by a hair's breath. You swore your face was on fire as he avoided the bulge that was only growing bigger. "I want all of you, all of it... if you agree, we'll make a pact together too." Lifting his head just a little, Beelzebub met your stare with those hungry eyes again and he leaned in to rest his forehead against yours. "Then Mammon will _have_ to share. You'll be just as much mine as you are his.”

Your voice died, ready to protest that Mammon had never done anything like _this_ , but in the end, it didn't matter. Beelzebub waited for an answer, hands just shy of where you wanted them, and you needed to tell him before he continued.

"As long as you'll stop." You conceded, unable to deny the offer laid out for you, and you wondered how much this could corrupt your soul. This was _definitely_ not what you were supposed to be doing here, but... You kissed him instead, deciding words were just not enough, and you gladly tangled one hand in his messy hair. He was ravenous, unleashing himself now as your mouths met, and he was quick to part his lips, tongue searching for yours with a low groan. It felt electric, making it hard for you not to rise to meet him eagerly, but he shoved you back down against the pillows firmly as he sat back up.

“Beel-” “Don’t.” He warned with a huff, leaning back down to kiss your jaw as he glutted himself with your body. His hands had no shame now, one happy to squeeze you through your shorts, and you sucked in a sharp breath as you tried to keep calm. “I’m not finished eating yet.” He pushed firmly at your shoulder just once, a warning, before he continued his ministrations, and you struggled to stay still as he fondled you. He seemed to take great pleasure in touching you, hands moving all over as he bit and kissed his way down across your torso. A bite below one nipple made you yelp unexpectedly, twitching as he did so, and you hurried to stuff your knuckles into your mouth. God, what if someone woke up?

“You’re even better like this.” Beel’s voice was a surprise, husky under it all as he mumbled the praise into your stomach. “You’re weaker than us… it makes you so soft and tasty. It makes me want you even more.” He nipped at your stomach too, happy to make you gasp and twist beneath his lips, and his free hand finally caught your waistband to pull your final bit of clothing away. There was no hiding what all his pawing had done to you, your erection coming free of its confines and curving back against your stomach, but you could at least hide your face as his breath ghosted over you. “Your body isn’t like ours. So sensitive… it’s good.” He kissed your hipbone now, lingering as his lips parted to make a mark there too, and the rumble that left him was enough to make your thighs twitch. “Thank you for the meal.”

You wished you hadn’t been hiding your face as he cupped your cock in one hand, not even bothering to warn you as he took you into his mouth, and you had to stifle more noise. It was the last thing you expected, even from Beelzebub, but the dozens of throbbing little marks on your skin now should have told you how much he liked to use his mouth for this.

He wasn’t holding back at all, not even as he lowered his mouth down around you, and you were glad you’d grabbed some of his hair now because it was so much easier to stay still with something to tug on. He didn’t seem to mind, swallowing thickly as he paused and you pulled, and when you glanced down at him, he was staring at you. Beelzebub seemed determined to devour you, just like he’d said he wanted to, and the look in his eyes as he slowly began to take more of you into his mouth made your stomach clench.

“Beel, I’m- slow down-” You begged again, tugging up on his hair firmly as you tried to restrain yourself, as well as him. “It’s too much, I’m not gonna last.” He hardly looked at you as he moved, pulled back as you pulled and drawing a whine from you, but he narrowed his eyes at the plaintive sound and you let out a shout next as he went right back down, nearly to the base this time. He wasn’t going to stop, despite his reassurances from before, and you struggled a little as he bobbed his head down onto you hungrily now, picking up his own pace as his tongue and warm mouth only sent sparks dancing across your vision. He knew what to do, having already gotten you so excited with all his lingering touches and his hungry biting, and your heart pounded as he pushed on despite your efforts. It was all too easy for him to send you over the edge, body already trembling when he’d begun, but you still let out a dissatisfied cry as he slowly let you slip free from his mouth, your body still quivering from the sudden intensity.

Petulant at such a one sided encounter, you groaned and you tried your best to scowl at him from behind the embarrassed hand covering your face. The other was still tangled in his hair, for all the good that had done, and you had to swallow the lump in your throat as he licked his lips.

“In the human world, there is usually a little something for both people to do.” You huffed, breathless as you watched his tongue clean the corner of his mouth shamelessly. He didn’t look done at all, not with those dark eyes fixed on you, and you curled your toes in expectation. “…and it’s not over so quickly.”

Beelzebub didn’t seem interested in talking anymore, eyes leaving yours to drink in your flushed, lip-marked form. His hands slid up your thighs, approving of the scene, before he was looking at you again and he used his grip on one leg to roll you onto your side. It made you twitch, stunned to be moved so soon, but it was easy for him to practically fold you in half and turn you over. He was so _strong_ compared to you, even though you knew it already, and it sent a rush of adrenaline through you to know just _how_ much stronger he was. He made moving you look as easy as picking up a pencil, his bulk easily leaning over yours now, and he pressed his hips down against you tantalizingly, achingly slow as he let you feel the rigid line of him against your buttocks.

“Not done,” He mumbled, as though he were too preoccupied with a snack and didn’t want to bother speaking properly, and you happily pushed your body back into him as he spoke near your ear. The hand that stroked the curve of one side was happy to caress you, approving, and you bit your cheek as it slipped across your curves and edges unabashedly. He seemed to love this, love touching you, and you groaned before you pushed back against him a little more.

“So I get a turn?” You interrogated, admittedly a little excited to get him out of his uniform pants. It was one step closer to something you _were_ comfortable with, and you rejoiced as he pulled back slightly. Then he did something unexpected, pulling you back as he did so, and you shuffled awkwardly as he guided you back further and further. You were sure you were going to go right off the bed like this, mortified, but then his breath found the backs of your thighs and you tensed, stunned. “Uh, wait, I haven’t got-”

Beel hummed, hands moving from your thighs up over your ass, and you leaned forward a little, embarrassed to feel his hands move somewhere new. He wasn’t shy, parting your cheeks to press his thumb against you, and you felt the blood rush to your face as he toyed with you. He even tilted his head forward to nip at the soft flesh of one cheek, making you hiss softly and duck your head. You couldn’t help how your hands fumbled now, too aware of having your ass in his face as you undid his slacks, but the low groan he let loose as you pulled him out of his pants more than made up for it. He hadn’t changed, leaving it up to you to undo his fly and undress him, but the way the bunched material of his trousers framed him made up for the effort. He was as big as you could expect, considering his height, and your cheeks burned again as embarrassment and arousal fought. You were still so sensitive, your own cock slowly returning to full mast as he toyed and tugged at your opening, and the sight of him reminded you of just how much you wanted to reciprocate. Where was the real enjoyment if all you did is lie there and let him ‘eat’ you?

Swallowing, you let a little saliva well up in your mouth before you pulled him forwards slightly and wrapped your lips around the head. He was comfortable in your hand, reminding you of your toys at home in the human world as you gripped what you knew wouldn’t fit in your mouth. His fingers paused as he groaned appreciatively, making you light up, and one hand stroked up your back, tracing your spine as he seemed to worship you like this too.

“Even your mouth is smaller,” He sounded dizzy, mumbling to himself under his breath like this, but the praise went through you just the same. “you feel so good. I can’t wait for the rest.” It made your muscles twitch, hungry for more stimulation now as you got a grip on his length, and you sighed through your nose as you let your mouth relax, taking more of up until he pressed against your tongue completely. He was thick and heavy, the vein that you kept rubbing your tongue against reminding you of just how much he wanted this too, and you felt yourself relax. He felt it all, laying there beneath you and happy to touch every inch, and his thumb rubbed more insistently at your puckered opening before it disappeared. You would have pulled back and whined at the loss, but his hair brushed against you, and you choked on your own rhythm as his warm tongue replaced it.

“Oh my God, Beel-” You coughed, eyes watering briefly before the pleasure returned. It felt wonderful, as foreign as the sensation was to you, and you pressed your forehead against his hip as he went right ahead. He was slowly working you open like this, undeterred by exactly where he was putting his mouth like most people would be, and you couldn’t help the strangled cries and moans you were making as he did so. You had no idea it would feel like this, feel this good, and you fumbled to regain some sense of control as you began to pump your hand up and down his length. He was hot, as hot as your burning cheeks now, and you panted as you worked your hand again, trying to match his rhythm as his tongue pressed into you again and again, doing as much as it could to pave the way for Beelzebub inside you.

You turned your head to one side now, nuzzling the base of his cock as your hand kept pumping, and you had to gasp for breath. He was deceptively good at this, his tongue knowing just when to curl and flex against your rim to make you gasp and twitch, and he seemed to take great pleasure in it from the way his hands kneaded and caressed you. You were determined to make him come just as undone, your erection back to full as it throbbed between your legs, and you were trying not to grind back against his tongue completely. It felt amazing, caught between his cock and his tongue like this, and you kept pumping with one hand as your other began to roam beneath you, eager to have him under your hands. He was beautiful, you’d seen it, and you felt it now as your fingers grazed his stomach and made it clench. You greedily stroked his abdomen, wondering if he was bringing out such bad behavior in you, and you hesitated for only a moment before you scratched him lightly. You expected a reaction, but the way his hips bucked at the gesture and the low sound he made in response were more than enough to spur you on.

“More,” You gulped, breathless now as he struggled to regain his rhythm after your scratching. “Beel, more, I want-” He hardly needed the direction, but you rejoiced as he pulled back to slick his fingers. It was saliva, sure, but it made you breathless again as the real action began. You were throbbing, not even sure if you could handle penetration like this tonight, but you couldn’t deny that you still wanted _more_. “I want you. I want you inside me. Do demons even-”

“I will be.” Beelzebub’s voice from behind you made you clench unexpectedly, making his finger feel even thicker as he slowly began to push into you. You had to focus on relaxing, your body too eager to squeeze around him as he curled his finger appealingly. He sounded so different, voice husky and without it’s usual childish lilt- he sounded so serious, determined, and he curled his finger again firmly as he pushed it into you and kissed your thigh. “Relax.”

With a groan, your body quaking now as his finger just missed something begging for attention, you tried to take deeper breaths and relax around the intrusion. You were too excited to help it too much, huffing and puffing as you knelt over him and let him stretch you. Eventually, seemingly impatient, Beelzebub began to pull his finger back, adding a second alongside his first as you groaned again, body mourning the loss.

“I’m sorry,” You groaned, this time in embarrassment as Beelzebub struggled to really have any effect. “I’m… your tongue was too much before. I’m not usually this fast.” No, usually you got a good long time when you were touching yourself, more than enough time to open yourself up with your fingers and find that perfect spot. “I… We can do something else.” As long as you two kept going, you were up for anything.

“It’ll be fine, just relax.” Beelzebub shocked you with more pressure, prompting a cry out of you as his slick fingers slowly inched into you, and you felt your muscles spasm around him as you tried to relax. It was a stretch to fit two fingers like this, making you groan as he let our body accept them as slowly as it could handle, and every shift and twist of your sensitive form only made it more apparent. You were breathless all over again, throbbing, and you abandoned his stomach as you groped for your own length, desperate to hold yourself back. You thought he was helping you for a second, trying to guide your hand, but you grimaced as he caught your wrist and made a plaintive sound of dismay. “You can do it,” He encouraged with a rumble, keeping your wrist trapped against his chest as he slowly pushed two fingers into you. “I want all of it. Don’t hold back.”

“No, fuck,” You cursed for the first time, feeling a little dizzy as he began to work you up to that high plateau again, and this time you could feel your balls tighten with the intensity. He was all over you -body beneath you, hands above you, fingers inside you- and between his and your own body heat, you could feel the sweat and the flush in your cheeks building, making it so much worse. You couldn’t grind your aching cock down because he was pushing his fingers in deeper, making you desperate to push against him and help him find your prostate, and you couldn’t even touch yourself. He had you locked in his grasp, face buried at the base of his shaft, and you panted and wriggled as suddenly you teetered on the edge.

“Fuck, I’m-” You tried to beg against it again, wanted to last at least long enough to help him off the same way, but he wasn’t about to let you. With a nudge of his wrist, just a little in one direction, his fingers brushed against something forbidden and sweet, making your hips jerk, and you could practically hear the smug approval in his tone as he hummed: “Beautiful.” and pressed his fingers into it with more purpose. You lost your train of thought after that, body arching against the grip on your wrist and you cock twitching as your second orgasm tore through you, sending your eyes rolling back in your head as he kept rubbing circles with his thick fingers.

When you really began to come around, slumped over in pleasure against his pelvis, you groaned as he kept moving, his fingers accompanied by a final third and still stretching and scissoring. In your distraction, he had happily used your orgasm to pave the way for his own needs, and you squirmed and groaned as he paid no mind to how sensitive and electric everything was. He was too much, it was too much, and you tried to steady your breathing when he finally pulled his fingers out.

“Break.” You managed, sure your thighs would be spasming for an hour after something so intense. “I need a break.” You needed any breather he could give you, your body still so sensitive after a second orgasm, and you didn’t even know if you could get it up again. You had limits, you were only human, but he was already reaching higher, hand rubbing between your shoulders gently before he reached further to push at your head. You knew what he wanted, knew what he was vying for, and you opened your mouth to take him in again, flushed and quivering from all the attention. You could feel your body squeezing around the emptiness his fingers had left behind as you did so, shifting your hips, and your breathing faltered as you told yourself you’d have more soon enough. You just needed a little time to come down.

“Humans are supposed to be disgusting,” Beelzebub spoke again and you would have rolled your eyes, but he was carding his fingers through the back of your hair and you couldn’t help how it made your neck prickle. You were just waiting for a forceful shove, uncertain you could handle it, and you were hanging on every word. “but you’re so different. You’re pushing yourself for me… fitting so much inside already. It’s so hard to wait… I don’t _want_ to wait.” God, if he only knew what hearing this did to you, what feeling him stroke his hands over you did. He wasn’t the only one wanting like this, the only one needy for more, and you tried your best to groan loudly around his cock. Your hands worked eagerly on him now, struggling to keep up with him, and he pawed over your bare skin hungrily, without concern for decorum or boundary. “I can’t wait to have you all to myself. Mammon is greedy, but he’s too stupid to take this. Now you’re mine.” And he finally let one hand take hold of your slowly returning erection to stroke it languidly, laying back against your bedding now as the two of you worked eagerly to kill the time. “You’re so good for me. I want to corrupt you. Is this what Lucifer meant about a shining soul?”

His rambling was lost on you, preoccupied with his cock and the rhythm of his hand, but the way his palm against the curve of your cock felt was impossible to ignore. If this went on much longer, you weren’t sure you’d make it a third time.

“I need you right now.” You blurted as you pulled off his cock completely, panting and daring look over your shoulder at him. You felt wild, randy and unpredictable as you half turned to see his dark eyes staring at you over the curve of your hip, and you let out a shout as he practically threw you down. You landed on one side, quick to throw yourself onto your back the rest of the way as Beelzebub got up on his knees and threw his shirt and jacket away in one firm motion. Pants down around his thighs, he was as gorgeous and chiseled there as he had been in all the group chat photos, and you hurried to catch a foot in one side of them to push them down completely. It meant leaving your legs spread haphazardly, cock leaking against your already messy belly, but you happily traded seductive posing for the chance to see _all_ of him.

There weren’t any words, seeing him looming over you like this with his cock in one hand, and you just leaned back against the pillows a little more as his eyes feasted on you. Undone further than any of his brothers had seen you, laid bare in a way even the most intimate conversations had yet to, you were a feast for his consumption and you felt it, his stare making you lift your hips appealingly. LIke that, one heavy hand helped align you to him and pull you in all at once. He knocked the air out of you initially, making it hard to relax, but you forced yourself to exhale even deeper and flex your tender muscles for him. It was like time stretched with you, letting you feel everything so sharply for one crystal clear second, and then he breached you, feeling impossibly thick. You nearly begged him to stop, nearly called of the whole thing as he paused in his entry and then continued forwards, body leaning into it as he sunk into you millimeters at a time. You twisted and clutched at the sheets beneath you, staring up at him through watery eyes as he watched himself sink into your opening, and you swore that it went on for ages like this, just him and this impossible fullness that only seemed to grow more and more impossible.

By the time he bottomed out, your hips pressed against him now and your head spinning, you were panting and huffing, one hand tentatively pressing against your belly like he would come right through. It was sinful, better than even your most expensive toy, and you appreciated his stillness now as he planted a hand on either side of your head and groaned, seeming just as overwhelmed. You were happy to take advantage of it, abandoning everything else to wrap your arms around his neck, and you both moaned as the action of reaching up for him made your muscles flutter and squeeze around his length.

How were you supposed to last through sex if penetration was like this?

You struggled to swallow, pressing your face into his neck to make marks of your own, and you relished in the almost growl that left his throat as you did so. You had the upper hand now, Beelzebub seemingly stalled by the feeling of your bodies being so entwined, and you let one hand reach over his shoulder to scratch encouragingly at his shoulder blades. If you let this fullness last much longer, you weren’t quite sure your body would recover.

“Beel,” You huffed against his collarbone, lips pampering a mark you’d be insanely proud of when you woke up. “move _._ _Devour_ me already.”


	4. Chapter 4

Lying there, clinging to his shoulders tensely as he hunched over you, you could feel the heat even without the blankets. You were both flushed, a little breathless, and you couldn’t help but tug a little with your nails again. You could feel him, feel how close and tense you both were like this, and you relished in the low moan that left his lips. It was easy to see why he’d been so eager to touch you, eagerly running your hands over him as much as your angles would let you, and you were enamored with it. He was nearly just as receptive as you were, his body twitching and clenching in response to your touch, and you sighed contently as your distraction helped the rest of your body relax as well.

When he responded to another bite, rolling his shoulders, you blinked and had to pull back to look up at his face. You doubted you could really have hurt him, not with a little bite like that, but it didn’t stop you from being concerned as you tried to meet his eyes.

The look on his face sent fire through you, making your stomach clench, and it only seemed to urge him on. He looked absolutely ravenous, his eyes half lidded when you’d pulled back to look at him, and he wasn’t holding back anything anymore. He was dangerous all over again, wild, and you watched now in awe as his perfect human appearance flaked away, revealing all of those demonic traits the brothers seemed to keep hidden. His horns filled in, like watching someone shade in a colouring book drawing, and behind his back, you saw his segmented wings fill in cell by opalescent cell. The transformation was almost artful, definitely awe inspiring, and you couldn’t suppress the rush of excitement at realizing that his tattoos fell right around that first mark you’d made, leaving it on display. He reminded you quickly just what you were getting onto as he used his bulk to his advantage, mouth dry for a moment as he sat back up to admire you again, and you tried to stay still.

All that sweet, childish naiveté had disappeared the moment he’d started to get a little too friendly, but with him kneeling over you, your legs wrapping around his waist, he was like a different person. He never took advantage of his bulk like this, clearly putting his body on display as he stared down at the place where you were both connected, and the way his eyes wandered up from there to yours made your ears burn.

Devour you, he was.

With deliberate slowness, Beelzebub began to draw his hips back from yours, making your curse as you hurried to slap a hand over your mouth. He knew exactly what it was doing to you, seeming to relish the sensation of pulling out as he watched you struggle to muffle your sounds, and he stared at you through his lashes as he reached his very limit. He paused, a slow sigh leaving him as you shuddered from the sensation, and you hurried to grip his forearm as he began to push back into you, a hand on your hip to help him press back into your body. You tried not to overreact, taking deep breaths as he’d paused to admire you both, but the first slow, determined thrust made you writhe slightly, groaning.

“You’re so _sensitive_.” Beelzebub huffed, happy to be a little bit more forceful as he entered you that last little bit. The nudge of pressure made you twitch, gasping and letting go of him now to grip the bed sheets. Damn him, damn your own sensitivity, damn- “You don’t even squirm like this when you’re emabrrassed...” His hand slid up from your hip, over your lower stomach to try and tease you further, and you had to avert your eyes, flustered. Beelzebub, teasing you? “Asmo can’t brag about how much you squirm _anymore_.” You blinked, stunned by the statement before you could help it, and as you turned to question him about it in shock, he gladly resumed and your open mouth erupted in a loud moan as he began to thrust.

Beelzebub was like a tide, his hips rolling and snapping back and forth as he began to drive himself into you, and you arched at the feeling as he found his rhythm. While you’d been hopeful to muffle your own noises as much as possible, feeling him pump in and out of you like this made it hard to control yourself. You were mortified beneath layers of pleasure, moaning and twisting as he happily pulled your hips down into every thrust, but you weren’t complaining. He was perfect for this, the strength in his big arms making it no issue for him to make those deep thrusts with those pleasurable little snaps at the ends. He was like an act of God, seemingly unaffected by stamina or exhaustion you would’ve expected after he started off this quickly, and you could feel the pressure building in your guts now as he bent over you to brace himself with one arm on the bed.

“Look at me,” He rumbled, panting now as he kept up his pace and he leaned into you. It was unassuming, a huff in the midst of pleasurable sounds, but the way he said your name afterwards made your toes curl. He wasn’t just demanding your attention, he _wanted_ it more than that, and you had to look at him, eyes watery as that wicked oversensitivity coursing through you began to come back around. It felt good, so good it was making your senses go haywire, and the look he fixed you with was just as intense. He was drinking you in, eyes boring into you as his hips twist just a little and you couldn’t contain the yell it brings out of you. Your eyes rolled, feeling him target that last little nudge towards that sweet spot he’d fondled previously, and you were clinging to him before you knew it. You could understand now why he had been so fidgety, thrilled to run your hands over him as he aimed his thrusts so precisely, and you didn’t care about being quiet anymore.

He was determined to see you come undone, staring at you through half-lidded eyes as he thrusted intently. He was panting, huffing and puffing as he snapped his hips again and again, and you could feel him clenching and tensing with every slight twist that targeted your prostate. They didn’t hit every time, but the thought counted and even the attempt still felt amazing, teasing you by seeming to just miss it. He got to see it all as he stared down at you, see how you twisted and shouted in response to his efforts, and whenever you glanced back up at him, he was bracing himself over you with a hungry, heavy lidded look in his eyes. It made you clench, seeing him looking so absolutely ravished in return, and you tried to cover your eyes with one arm desperately.

“Slow down,” You groaned, eyes closing tensely as he only seemed to get quicker as you hid your face. You swore every push and pull of his cock was winding the spring inside your belly, cranking the tension higher and higher, and you couldn’t help but groan and arch your back as he doubled down. God, you were going to lose your mind! “Beel, slow down!”

“Why?” You nearly choked as he questioned you, head tilting to one side curiously even as he drove his cock into you. The juxtaposition made your insides squeeze, drawing a whine out of you as you bore down around him, and even he shuddered slightly as the pressure fumbled his perfect rhythm.

“I’m-” You had to gulp, struggling to swallow, and you lifted your arm away to stare up at him, breathless. “I need another break. It’s too much.” You could feel your body throbbing, tender, and you gladly relished in the moment for him to pause, trying to puzzle you out. “I’m too sensitive, just give me a minute. It’s why I wanted to slow down before the second time.”

Now _that_ drew Beelzebub’s undivided attention, making him sit up a little straighter as you held onto his shoulders, and you had to huff as it shifted your muscles around him again. You had to panic a little, eyes widening, but Beelzebub wasn’t pulling away at all. He just looked puzzled.

“So you’re not enjoying it?” He questioned, uncertain, and you hurried to shake your head and sit up on your elbows.

“No, no, I _am_!” You had to pull him back down, looping an arm around his neck to bring him back into close quarters, and you very nearly bumped heads as you rushed to prevent him from leaving your space. You were already gearing up for disappointment, frazzled as you hurried to try and rectify the misunderstanding, and you petted one hand through his hair to try and settle him. His horns were new, a strange occurrence you’d never been this close to, but you worked around them none the less. “Humans only have _so_ much stamina. I came twice, so it’s harder for my body.” Not that you weren’t still achingly hard, you body still pulsing from his deep, penetrating thrusts. You were however, pretty sure that the feeling of your muscles quivering wasn’t in your imagination now. “It makes everything feel too intense right now.” You explained, seeing his eyebrows furrow for a moment. “I just need another break before it puts me over the edge.”

Beelzebub was silent for a moment, watching you as you spoke, and he had to look down and pet a hand down your side. You could practically hear the gears turning, see him trying to figure it all out, and you couldn’t resist a shuddering breath as he petted a hand over you thoughtfully. You were already cursing your own timing, mortified to have caused him to stop, but you relished in the chance to slowly come down from that dangerous plateau. If you finished before he could and you _had_ to stop, you’d never forgive yourself.

“So it’s good… it’s just that you’re weaker? Like your wrist?” He paraphrased gruffly, voice thick as he managed to to settle down a little more. “But it’s good? You’re not hurt?” While he was still, you were surprised to see him shifting minutely, to feel his hips shifting ever so gently as though he were trying to test you. Even his wings, the occasional flick or twitch that you saw in resting insects, were in motion, unable to settle down much like his hands earlier that day. “You’re enjoying it?”

“Yeah,” Reassuring him, the both of you relaxing as Beelzebub seemed comforted, you nodded and you let yourself relax back against the bed a little, guiding him down with you a bit. “you have no idea. This is… great. You’re great. I love this. I’m not saying ‘stop’, just to wait.” He was placid for the attention, head tipping into your touch as you gladly craned your neck to kiss his jaw appeasingly, and you relished in a brief glimpse of the Beelzebub you knew better. You adored him anyways, even in the face of this wilder, more rugged demon, and having him simmer down was certainly no sweat off your back.

The way he turned to gladly return the gesture lit you up with a new feeling, that warm glow of approval that came from a tender display like that, and you hummed fondly as he kissed you. Maybe this could become a regular thing, even just the kisses he gave you that seemed to be filled with affection… those, you could certainly get used to.

“Then it’ll feel better when you cum.” He declared as the kiss ended, sitting up a little to look at you as your eyes widened in shock.

“Beel, w-” You didn’t get a chance to argue about his logic, because he pulled out and resumed his thrusts. He was closer than ever because of your kiss, body half pressed against you as his hips slapped against the back of your thighs, and you let out a loud cry as his new angle lit up all your nerves. You dug your nails into his shoulder, feeling his wing shift beside your hand as you arched in him and his cock, and Beelzebub thrusted himself into you again and again at a breakneck pace.

“You’re so sensitive that this is too much?” He huffed, the tone of his voice making you unsure you were even supposed to respond. The moan you let out wasn’t really an answer, but Beelzebub wasn’t upset. “Cute.” He had you by both hips like this, dragging your body down over the length of his cock as he snapped his hips into you in return, and the impact made it impossible to sit still. You were writhing in his grasp, muscles clenching as every thrust became half a spank, and you couldn’t control your voice anymore. You knew in the back of your mind that _everyone_ would give you a hard time for this tomorrow, but you couldn’t care at this point. Beelzebub was a force to be reckoned with like this, convinced that this would be better for you, and he wasn’t about to give you a break now. “This… it means you get more pleasure before I’m done.” He was serious, sounding almost smug, and your head was spinning. “You feel so good… after all this,” He gave your sides a squeeze, as if just touching you were pleasurable enough for him, and you failed to muffle a whimper, eyes squeezing shut. How the hell could he be so composed through all this? “I might be able to get you off one more time before _I’m_ done. We’ll both be full after.”

As he finished those words, Beelzebub bent his head to nip at the other side of your neck. He was getting a full meal from your time together, whether you had the stamina to continue or not, and you were sure you’d be hoarse tomorrow. He was thrusting and biting, sucking and grinding, and he sent you over the moon. He was too much, the overwhelming sense of fullness in your lower belly making you tremble and shake, your legs squeezing around his waist as your toes even curled. He was even more intense than before, eagerly and openly chasing his own release now as you raked your nails across his shoulders and cried out louder than you’d even been. He didn’t even stop as you finally snapped, your body bucking up into him as he sent you spiraling over the edge, and you were sure that your nails broke his skin for the first time as he maintained speed. He kept you still enough, the hands on your hips surely bruising as he held onto your writhing form, but you couldn’t feel any discomfort like this.

In your arms, your muscles convulsing around him as he continued to drive his cock into you, Beelzebub lasted a little longer before he came with a groaning growl, your name slurred somewhere into the infernal noises he made. He stuttered to a halt, the heat blooming between you as you trembled from sensitivity, and you were glad to use your grip on his shoulders now to drag him down the rest of the way. No more, no more- you realized belatedly that you were rambling it in between the rest, groaning about how good he felt and how good he’d made you feel, and you tried to man up and cut yourself off. How embarrassing…

Beelzebub, breathing into your collar as he seemed to bask in the moment, only shuffled enough to get his arms under you now, but you had to whine and tighten your grip as your body protested being moved at all.

You realized belatedly that he was speaking, turning your head to look at him, and his frown made you blink in confusion. “…re you okay?” You had probably scared him rambling about how you couldn’t take any more, but the concern was so sincere and endearing you had to beam at him. With a nod, you swallowed a little and had to test your tongue now that your brain wasn’t being completely scrambled by his thrusts.

“A” You happily paused to let it sink in, trying to draw it out for him, and he raised his eyebrows curiously as if he could read your mind. “-mazing.” You were beginning to feel the warm pleasure sink into your bones, the loose-limbed sensation that came after a _really_ good orgasm, and he settled down slightly as he let you continue. “I’m… I don’t think I can move, but it was amazing.”

The heat that came off him like this, after so much exertion, was even more soothing, and you tried your best to untangle your legs before the effort made you groan more quietly. Beelzebub perked up again like you’d cried out, alert, and you were thrilled to feel one hand pet your side soothingly. You knew you had a lot of things to do, to rectify before you both drifted off to sleep, but-

“We can’t stay like this.” You supplied, grumbling a little as you tried to push yourself up. Beelzebub wasn’t much help, relaxed himself, but he shifted a little and you sighed heavily as you managed to get yourself up on your elbows.

“Why not? I’m comfy.” Beelzebub rumbled, nuzzling you affectionately as you tried to move. He peeled back enough for the two of you to slip apart, making your breathing hiccup at the new sensation, but it did solve half of your problems. “You’re comfy… you said no more. Why not just stay like this?” He wasn’t even bothering to hide the way the idea seemed to upset him, disgruntled, and the arms he’d wrapped around you reeled you in against his bare chest without reserve.

“We should clean up, at least.” You countered, feeling less and less inclined to moving as he made himself quite comfortable cuddling up to you. Having him in bed with you wasn’t rare, not considering how often he and Mammon made your room their own, but this was so different. Feeling him skin to skin with you, leeching at the warmth that came from all that exertion, made you reluctant to get up at all, even to adjust your wobbly legs, but the mess between you needed to be dealt with, and-

“You should stay in bed.” Beelzebub suggested petulantly, the scowl he bore reminiscent of the last time he’d had to listen to Luke ramble on, and you had to sag. “With me.”

“How am I supposed to say ‘no’ to that?” You asked, unable to muffle the strained little laugh. You were already feeling all that yelling coming back to haunt you, body urging you to rest, and you tried to adjust one final time before Beelzebub seemed to get the message.

“Should we pull up the blankets?” He offered, voice almost a purr as he got his way and you began to sink into his hold more comfortably. His arms shifted to help you just enough, letting you stretch out your legs afterwards with a sigh of approval, and you couldn’t shy away now as his hand slid down your back, following the curve of your spine and buttocks down to hold your thigh. It made it too easy to eliminate the space between you, pressed chest to chest as you relished in the attention, and you couldn’t help how it made your ears burn again to have him running his hands over you. After all this, it should be the last thing to embarrass you, but-

“Beel, if you keep doing that, I won’t sleep.” You told him in a hushed tone, trying to tuck your face into his collar and settle down.

“What if I get hungry while you’re sleeping?” Beel mumbled, the pout in his voice evident. You felt like you were on fire, the heat crawling up your neck, and you had to squeeze him a little as you lay there. “I wouldn’t want to wake you…”

“Oh, wake me. I won’t mind.”


End file.
